Take My Breath Away
by fritznkitty2007
Summary: Summary: Bree is severely conflicted when she gets a visit from her ex-boyfriend Ethan...but then finds out that someone else is interested in her. Read to find out more.
1. Prologue

By: Rachael Keane

Summary: Bree is severely conflicted when she gets a visit from her ex-boyfriend Ethan...but then finds out that someone else is interested in her. Read to find out more.

Prologue

(Bree's VO)

Yeah so I already know my life isn't exactly normal with me being bionic and all...and I was never first prepared for the things that life would bring to me...Boys, Heartbreaks and First Kisses. But now only 2 of those things have happened to me. I had two boyfriends, and 2 heartbreaks...but I've never had my first kiss yet...honestly I don't know if I'm ready for it just yet.

I have only ever heard that this is the one thing every teenaged girl looks forward to in their lives...some as young as 12 years old get their first kiss...but I'm 17 and still hadn't gotten that lucky enough.

But then again, I would have been able to say this, if it had been a few days ago...but I have since then gotten my first kiss...but instead of me telling you...Why don't you just find out for yourself?

(End Prologue)


	2. Chapter 1

By: Rachael Keane

Chapter 1

Bree sat on one side of the living room couch eating popcorn with her brothers as they all watched a movie. She looked over for a split second to see Leo and Chase laughing and throwing popcorn at each other, and also Adam making out with his girlfriend Josephine on the far end of the couch.

Bree rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, she didn't hate Adam's girlfriend, who had moved in with them about 9 months ago after it was discovered she had no family to go home to. But they had the Public Display of Affection thing down totally, and it bothered her to no end. One time she saw them in the school hallway and it intrigued her that her older brother was so much in love, but she had never been in love enough to actually have a first kiss.

Just then the doorbell rang, which made the 5 of them freeze where they sat. They looked at the door and then Chase spoke up.

"Eddy, who is at the door?" Chase asked their home security system.

"Someone I think Bree will be slightly happy to see I'm sure," Eddy said with a chuckle as he disappeared off the screen.

Suddenly feeling slightly confused, Bree got up and went to the door. She opened it, and then stood there in shock, for the person on the other end of the door was none other than her ex-boyfriend Ethan. He was in a blue dress shirt, and black jeans...he immediately flashed that million-dollar smile at her when he saw her.

"Hey Bree..." Was all Ethan can get out at the moment.

Bree on the other hand was slightly lost for words, and couldn't really say anything. It had been almost a year or two since she saw Ethan last since she started her relationship with Owen, which had ended recently, so she was speechless after all this time. She couldn't believe he was at her doorstep.

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder "Ethan, what a surprise to see you here. Just a question...why are you here?" the voice behind her asked. Bree smiled. suddenly...She knew she could count on Josephine to come to her rescue.

"Ummm...I was wondering if Bree would like to come with me for a walk because I need to talk with her about something." Ethan said.

Josephine and Bree smiled at each other before turning back to Ethan "Sure...she would love to." Josephine spoke up suddenly.

Bree looked back at Josephine with a look of nervousness "What are you doing?" she whispered to her live in 'sister'.

Josephine smiled "Helping you get your life back together" she said, shoving Bree into Ethan's arms gently before closing the door on both of them.

Bree looked up at Ethan once she went outside with him "Okay, so you're here to talk to me...What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

Ethan took Bree's hand "Why don't we go to the park and discuss this." he said as they left the premises of the house.

(End Chapter 1)

((Note: This chapter and the rest of the story will feature my OC Josephine. If you wanna know about her... Read my Lab Rats Short Scenes))


End file.
